He Was My Immortal
by Nealina Rodriguez-Wesker
Summary: Chris has recently come back from Africa. All of B.S.A.A. is happy to finally get rid of Wesker. All but Chris, he needs to confront Wesker's sister about what happened. When he and Piers are trying to get to her they hear a wonderful voice, saddened voice, singing about the pain. (First time writing a summary so sorry if it sounds bad, haha. Hope you enjoy !) Mentions:ChrisxAlbert
1. Chapter 1

**Erro, fellow fans ! I am new to writing here xD. I wrote this on my phone and my lovely friend SunsetLover1234 inspired me to publish it. This is about my OC Nealina Athena Veronica Rodriguez Wesker and how she feels about her dear brother dieing. Hope y'all enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do NOT own Resident Evil or Kingdom Hearts. I also mention Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist. I also do NOT own him. I also do not own "My Immortal" by Evanescenes, which inspired this story. If I owned RE, Chris and Albert would be a thing. XD**

Blue eyes fading, silver hair mistreated, battlesuits buried in the closet for they were part of the reason she was alone. "Nea ?...Nea please..." she didn't even flinch at her name. She has given up...all because of that imbecile. He believed he could rule the world. Destroy everyone in it. Have himself as king. Now he's gone and his sister should have been gone as well. "Baby please look at me." Lea begged. Nea looked up and he wished he wouldn't have seen. Her eyes that used to be so beautiful and full of love and life. Caring. They were now dull, full of hate and death. "L-Lea...". her eyes showed a tint of love. "Come eat baby." He helped her to the kitchen. "Sire, her royal highness has visitors. I shall send them away." one of Nea's servants stated. "No wait ! Who are they ?" Lea asked. "Mr. Redfield and his partner. I believe. " Lea froze at the name. "Let them in." Nea was finally eating. Sure it was just cereal but it's the first meal she's had in a month. If it weren't for the virus she would have followed her brother. "Lea" said man turned and was met with a tall buff brunette. "Chris...nice to see you here." He turned to his partner. "You must be Nivans-" "Piers. Piers Nivans. Second in command, sir." Piers saluted. "Ah. Nice to meet you. So why are you two here ? Especially you Chris ?" Lea asked. Piers turned to Chris in confusion. Chris started "I wanted to see Nea...I want to talk to her about my mission in Africa...about Wesker." Lea scoffed "I figured...wait until she's done eating. It's her first meal in a month after you returned." Chris nodded. Suddenly they hear a piano.

 ** _"I'm so tired of being here"_**

They go to the door and watch as the silverette who has them all concerned began to sing for the first time in months.

 ** _"Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

 ** _And if you have to leave_**

 ** _I wish that you would just leave_**

 ** _'Cause your presence still lingers here_**

 ** _And it won't leave me alone"_**

They watch as she begins to play more violently and sing through her teeth

 ** _"These wounds won't seem to heal_**

 ** _This pain is just too real_**

 ** _There's just too much that time cannot erase"_**

She was devastated...hurt...angry...

 ** _"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"_**

When she first joined STARS Wesker argued that he didn't want her to get hurt. They fought, threw objects and wept. She lifted his head and gave him her famous smile...the one that no longer exists. The next day she walked into the building with her new STARS uniform. Ecstatic.

 ** _"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_**

When they went to the alleys in the middle of the city, Wesker was shot in the shoulder. He gave a scream only Nea heard. She turned to the criminal and threw her weapon aside to slam her body into his. Beat him and locked him in cuffs. Later Chris walked into Wesker's hospital room to see her asleep in his arms careful to not touch the wound.

 ** _"And I held your hand through all of these years"_**

She always supported him before the virus. When he infected himself she did all in her power to stop him. She worked as a double agent to put a stop to the infections spreading. She risked her life to keep him sane and safe.

 ** _"But you still have all of me"_**

They say she's like him. She'll betray us and succeed for she is more powerful than Wesker could ever be. But they were complete opposites. Light and dark. Angel and demon. Wesker knew this. Knew that she'd be safe if he fell. Believed she'd move on. He was wrong. He was her protection. Her reason to be light. Without the dark the light isn't needed. In killing him...she was lost. He was all of her.

 ** _"You used to captivate me by your resonating light_**

 ** _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind"_**

As a little girl she would sneak into his lab to see his recent experiments. She was so captivated by the chemicals and seeing him so concentrated in them. She had caught him in distress about them and helped him figure it out. She was his little genius.

 ** _"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams"_**

She woke Lea up in the middle of the night screaming 'Come back ! Al...please PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN. IT'S MY FAULT !' He'd wake her up and hug her until morning.

 ** _"Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_**

After he was killed they brought Nea in to go through all his footage and see if he had anything hidden. Whenever his voice was heard she'd freeze and wince. Her eyes would water and she'd tighten her jaw, show her teeth as if angry. When his face would show she wouldn't look. Lea, who refused to let her be alone in the process, would notice drops of water wet her clothes.

 ** _"These wounds won't seem to heal"_**

She believed she lost him back in STARS. She was devastated but not as much as now. She somehow knew he was still around back then. Now she knows he's really gone.

 ** _"This pain is just too real"_**

She hasn't left the castle in what has seemed like forever. The servants, maids, cooks, anyone in the castle couldn't be in the same room as her for long. She was so dead to the world. It hurt them to see their little princess who cared so much about everyone and to keep everyone happy, safe, equal so pale,dead, and quite

 ** _"There's just too much that time cannot erase"_**

When she was raped, he saved her from giving up on life.

When her spine broke and the virus showed itself and was slowly killing her, he cured it and cured her.

When her friend Zack Fair died in SOLDIER, he came back from the world he was in just to stay with her and comfort her.

When Mustang cheated, Wesker wanted to murder him but instead stayed with her.

When Lea asked for her hand, he walked her down the isle.

 ** _"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone"_**

Lea would occasionally hear her chant. 'Its true...its true...gone...he is gone...'

 ** _"But though you're still with me"_**

'He is still here' she pointed to her chest. 'He has to...I feel him'

 ** _"I've been alone all along"_**

He was only there for those moments. He disappeared when she turned 16 and she hunted him down for 2 years. That is when she found him in Raccoon City and why she joined STARS. To be closer to him.

 ** _"When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears"_**

She started singing extremely loud to the point of screaming. Her head tilted to the ceiling as if singing to the clouds.

 ** _"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. "_**

Her hands on the piano started slowing, her head bent down to look at her fingers on the keys.

 ** _" ... ah, me... ah,"_**

She closed her eyes. Eyebrows in a frown.

 _ **"me... ah..."**_

 _ **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! Please no hate !_**

 ** _R &R, please._**

 ** _~Bye, lovelies \\(^_^)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erro, again, my friends. Here is the 2nd and final part. Thank you, SunsetLover1234 for being sooo supportive ! Love you, hun !**

 **I mention the Story Of Evil from Vocaloid here.**

 **Disclaimer: Do NOT own Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts, or Vocaloid.**

 **Again, I hope y'all enjoy !**

Her fingers slowly came to a stop as she finished her song. She kept her eyes closed and no one dared to move until her body began to tremble. Lea ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, baby. I'm here...I'm here..." he didn't exactly know what to do for she just expressed the most she has ever done in months. "Lea...brother is...brother is gone...we are supposed to be immortal...he lied..." she continued to tremble. Chris and Piers came into the room, Chris went to Lea and Nea while Piers leaned on the piano keeping a respectful distance. Lea turned to her "Babe..." she didnt respond, "baby..." she barely blinked "Nea..." her hands twitched on his shoulders. "Nee...hey look at me, baby..." she looked up, he struggled to keep eye contact for this wasn't Nea, his best friend, his wife, his love, his life. This was a shell of her. He kept the contact because he saw a tint of the old her. He knew she'd come back. "We have a friend over..." Chris stepped closer and began, "Hey, Nea...I'm. ...I'm sorry for-" "No !" Nea interrupted. Lea felt her try and stand up and helped her. "You...you did what you had to do...it was for the good of everyone in the world. To save the world itself. You had to do it. It wasn't a choice-" "Yes it was ! It wasn't just that the B.S.A.A. wanted to save the world...it was also because of all the innocent people that died back in S.T.A.R.S. All the pain he has caused you back then and now." Chris angrily interrupted.

Piers was confused on what exactly Chris was at fault for. He moved between Chris and this Nea woman who was quite beautiful. She looked like she would be the goddess of life herself if she weren't in a state of grieving. Nea moved forward, out of her husband's arms, to be closer to Chris. Piers moved back but kept a strong ground in case of anything. "Christopher.", she began. Chris stiffened remembering the past. How she always addressed him with a big smile, her sweet voice, her eyes full of happiness and her brother at her side smiling at her fondly. She was such a happy teenager while Albert was around...but now she doesn't have all that. Her tone wasn't sweet...it was anger. "Christopher. Have you forgotten the reason he did what he did ? Have you forgotten why he chose to become a monster ?! Why he believed it was the RIGHT thing to do and not the wrong ?!" Chris stood praying she wouldn't reveal it in front of his partner. It was then he remembered her power. Watching her face go from anger to realization. Then came the smirk. She had read his mind. She opened her mouth to speak what he dreaded, "Long long ago, the twin princesses of our kingdom were seperated at birth. One was forced to act as a male servant while her sister was princess of all the land. She did everything in her power to be there for her sister, the princess. Now the princess was hated by everyone in the land. She did many wrongs including having her sister, the servant, kill the woman the man she wanted to marry rejected her for. That made the kingdom go insane with rage. Now the servant sister seeing death began to fear her sister's death. She created a virus which made you immortal. The problem is she never finished it for she had to disguise herself as her princess to be killed in her place. The princess, afraid of death as well, finished the virus and had the whole family injected. It has been passed down the family for generations BUT not to all in the family." Lea and Chris waited for her to continue to what would cause more tension

."I was born from this bloodline. I was born from a set of triplets. I was the only one born with this virus." Piers' eyes widened as she looked between Chris and Nea. "I am the monster. I am the reason Albert did what he did. I am the reason the world had been in chaos ! I should have been the one to fall !" she began to quiver. Her eyes began to water, "If it weren't for my existence Albert wouldn't have felt the need to change the world ! He just wanted me to feel welcome in the world ! He didn't want people to fear me and try to kill me or worse, have me as a test subject !" Piers was shocked. She knew Wesker and was close to him. That's why Chris came to apologize. He wondered how close they were for Chris to actually come and apologize to another 'monster' as she said. Nea turned to him, eyes guilty. "I haven't properly introduced myself to you, my apologies." she stepped closer "My name...I shall give you the shortened version...my name is Nealina Rodriguez-Wesker. I was not Wesker's wife nor girlfriend. I was his younger sister. He saw the virus in my blood and replicated it to become like me. To try and make humans weak and have us...me...as ruler. To not have me treated like a monster." she reached to shake hands with Piers who stood shocked. He turned to Chris, angry that he would actually come to apologize to another Wesker.

Chris saw this and began, "She is NOTHING like that good for nothing traitor ! She is the complete opposite of him ! She tried the hardest to stop him and keep him alive because it's who she is ! She is an angel ! She cares for anyone who shows that they should be cared for !" Piers' eyes softened, "So...she's the angel while he was the demon ? She helped keep you all alive ?" Chris nodded at Piers' understanding. "I'm no angel...I'm a monster, Christopher..." Chris, Piers, and Lea frowned at her tone. Lea hesitated to leave but knew he shouldn't intrude in the conversation of the soldiers. He went right outside the door. Piers grabbed Nea's hand, "We may not be well acquaintance but once I walked in I felt the good in you. I knew you were not a monster. I was only shocked because you bare the last name." Nea slightly giggled, "He didn't want me having it. We aren't from the same fathers so I shouldn't have it but I took it. He was angry at first but after seeing how much I was like him, war wise, he was proud I carried his name." Her smile vanished, "When he came back after the Mansion Incident he begged me to change my name or at least last name to stay safe. I refused. Through out the years he'd keep begging but I'd continuously refuse. My files were hidden so no one knew our relations and my background...or the virus in me." She turned to Piers. "I know you've heard of me throughout the B.S.A.A. I used to work along side Chris here but they gave me a vacation right before they sent Chris to Africa. They knew I'd want time with Albert...they knew..." Chris put his arm on her shoulders, "That's why we saw you in Africa isn't it." Nea nodded in confirmation. Chris sighed and hugged her close. "I'm sorry..." he felt Nea's thin, small arms go round his waist and grip his vest.

"You did what you had to. You did what was good for the world. I mean come on, Chris ! I'm only one being in the world. You cant do something that would only benefit me when there are millions of others it will affect." Chris hung his head in defeat for she was right. Piers put his hand to her waist in comfort, "I am not a fan of your brother...I am not a fan of what he did...but...none the less he was your brother and I know it hurts for you to think the same as us. You are an amazing woman to still be here and not become what he was due to the events in Africa. I would be honored to get the chance to be sent on a mission with you if you were to return to the B.S.A.A." Nea gave him a smile "I am no 'amazing woman'. I am a understanding person. I will not lie that I am angry. Am I angry at Christopher or Albert or myself is the question. At Christopher for going through with it without my aid, my abilities. At Albert for all he has done and being an idiot to the end." she look the the floor and laughed at the mention of Wesker being an idiot. "At myself for existing. If it weren't for me the world would be normal. All the worlds would be normal." Both Chris and Piers were ready to argue until Nea opened her mouth again, "But I was created for something. I exist for a reason. I may not know yet but it's there." Piers' and Chris' radios went off. "HQ, Captain of Alpha Team needed at base, over." Piers grabbed his ear com, "Piers to HQ, We will start heading in about 5-10, over" There was static then, "Copy." Piers turned back to Chris and Nea to see Nea look down sadly and the actual Chris Redfield with the same expression. "Nea...you and I both know Wesker and I weren't close in the end," Nea smiled at the hint of the past relationship in S.T.A.R.S. "but know that he trusted me with you. He trusted me to look after you in his place. I wish I could say I trust myself-" "I trust you." she interrupted.

Chris smiled "I know you do...I will do anything in my power to keep you safe..." he paused before adding "to make sure he didn't fight for nothing..." Nea's eyes widened as her eyes couldn't hold in the tears. She buried her head into Chris' vest and cried. Chris hugged her tightly. All the soldiers could hear were her sobs and whispers of "I'm sorry...Albert...forgive me...". Chris kissed her head and pulled back to see her eyes. Piers came up to ask the question Chris couldn't, "Will you be ok ?" Nea looked up from Chris' chest, eyes turned to Piers' then to Chris'. She let go of Chris and lifted her hands to her eyes. She inspected them, she knew their power, she knew that she could use the power to fix the wrong her brother had left. She could change their name. She looked back to Piers' eyes then Chris'. "I'll be fine. Not immediately, not completely but...I will be fine." Chris and Piers smiled. They both gave her one last hug then went back to their base.

Lea came back in, "Babe ?" Nea looked up, her eyes starting to show their light again. "He tried to take over the world...have me treated like queen...it was a kind gesture but the wrong kind." She walked to the table near the piano where a picture of Albert lay. "Despite that...he was my brother...and I loved him. He was the darkness to my light. The reason I fought hard to keep my light...to make it stronger. He is why I am who I am today. He wanted me to be the opposite." She smiled at the picture and ran her hand over his head as if stroking his hair like the old days. "I wish I could have thanked him for that. Or at least that he knew I knew." She felt Lea come up behind her and hug her waist, his head over her shoulder looking at the picture in her hands. "I'm sure he knew though," she giggled "After all, he named me the Angel Of Light knowing we'd be seen as light and dark..." she began to trace the designs on his coat in the picture. "In the end his immortality, his power, took over his mind. He really was the darkness. This was what he wanted to keep from happening to me." Her fingers stopped at his chest, over his heart. "I was his reason. I was his immortal." She took one last look, put the picture down then turned to her husband. "Drive me to HQ ?" Lea smiled. Their Nea was coming back. "Sure thing, babe." he went to the car as Nea stayed looking around the room.

All the pictures and memories of the man who created who she was today all over the walls and forever in her heart and mind. She gave one last tear, a smile, and opened her mouth to give one last thing, "Thank you, brother...for everything...I will forever be greatful for not only knowing you but being apart of you. I love you, always will. And i will always remember you." She blew a kiss and turned to leave. As she was about to exit the house she stopped and turned back, "Oh and Al..." she gave her signature smile, just for him "You are my immortal as well." With that she closed the door and went back to the B.S.A.A. To get the Wesker name cleaned and well known. To make a name for herself using a bad past.

And you know what ?

She did.

 **Please, R &R ! No flames please !**

 **~Bye, lovelies ! (^_^)/**


End file.
